Crescent's Little Secret
by Lady Savage23
Summary: 5 years after the events of Weirdmaggedon Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity falls even though most of the old residents have grew up and moved on. But one day Dipper stumbles across a new girl by the name of Crescent who harbors a dark secret that may threaten the Pine twins will they have to take back the falls once again? Rated M for Possible language, gore and Sex
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my very first story and i know the chapter is short but it will get longer within time also if you guys could give me feedback that would be most helpful xoxo

Crescent's Little Secret By Lady Savage

Synopsis: Its five years after the Pine twins return to gravity falls and everyone has seem to move on and live normally. Until a new girl moves in named Crescent or Cres for short. But even she has a dark secret will the pines have to save the world once again?

Characters: Crescent Moon- OC A girl who was cursed years ago by becoming a werewolf and has been immortal ever since. Tan skin Auburn hair (Sliver when she transforms) age 17 (Actually over 100) and sunburst colored eyes

Dipper Pines

Mabel Pines

Bill Cipher

Grunkle Stan

Soos

Chapter 1 the Return

Five summer's winters and falls passed since me and Mabel returned to Gravity Falls. Much has happened during that time Wendy moved to become a Rock star with Tambry as her manger and Robbie well he became a reck after the events of Weirdmaggedon and ended up in a mental ward. Soos ran the shack since Grunkle Stan left to find the remaining anomalies.

Mabel sighed as she got off the bus she was still tired from the long drive. "Dipper hurry up before I fall asleep on the ground she yelled" I grew into a strapping young lad wearing my hair long my voice gotten deeper more masculine a few muscles here and there of course still wearing hats and Mabel ditched the sweaters for cute tshirts and skirts her hair in a braid and lost the braces "Well Mabel if you grab these bags maybe we can get inside faster " I said with a annoyance in my voice. She's always looking for a way out of helping. So we finally started to walk to the Mystery Shack with the S still located on the roof instead of being on the sign. "Hey Dip I found a stone it's pretty im going to keep it Mabel said. I laughed at her I couldn't stay mad for long just before I grabbed the knob the door opened by itself and Soos was standing with open arms out towards us.

"SOOS! we screamed and ran towards our friend with smiles on our faces" It was like hugging a teddy bear still the big guy we knew and loved. " Dudes you guys made it and whoa you've grown geez i feel old now he chuckled". The place looks nice Soos any people come around to purchase stuff still. " Oh yeah of course they even made toys out of you guys and still selling like...uh um..." Hotcakes Mabel squealed as she saw her pet pig Waddles emerge still cute and cuddly.

Beyond the forest a pair of sunburst eyes watched the whole reunion take place lurking between the trees just waiting for something to happen...


	2. Chapter 2 The White Wolf

Chapter 2. The Sliver Wolf

I remembered that night my life as I knew changed 100 years ago to be exact. The moon shone so bright and full in its entirety yet something unsettling about it as well. Me, my mother and father were traveling to a new town since it got burned down by unfortunate circumstances. Being poor we couldn't afford a better way to travel. The howls of wolves frightened me as I gripped my mother's hand so tightly like a child. "Don't be afraid for the heavens will guide us safe passage" she said. My father was quiet for he seen eyes among the shadows looking at us like he knew the air felt threating.

Before long her hand slipped from mine for we all saw was unimaginble.A wolf with fur white as snow and golden eyes with a human appearance standing over us…

It was all a blur the screams of my parents still haunts me. Blood and dirt mixed in as it ripped them apart they were overpowered. Eventually I got caught too looking at the razor sharp teeth my parents blood dripped on my face from the wolf's mouth. A fate worst than death for it bit me. I am no longer a human.

My name Crescent Moon age 17 for 100 years and counting. I stared in the woods at the Pine twins Dipper and Mabel for were they the ones [He] talked about? I hope not for they looked like good people and Dipper was attractive. I knew nothing about them all he said was Pine Tree and Shooting Star must be dealt with. Ugh nicknaming them sounded sexually creepy.

(Dipper's POV)

Mabel played with waddles in her room and Soos unpacked our things for us. Things here seemed peaceful too peaceful I truly wanted some action here like the old days f*ck I shouted out that's when I seen those eyes a sunburst like color from the woods and ran outside but they disappeared from my sight like lighting probably an animal. "Hey Dipper get you're ass in here Mabel said. Soos called me back and told me some interesting news. "I heard what you said and well…keep this between us okay"

Gravity Falls Daily Newspaper it read: Local Citizens Start disappearing mysteriously just recently a boy age 14 was last seen playing in the woods at night but never heard from again the only remains were his shirt that was shredded. The City warns anyone who is out at night stay far from the woods as possible for it is far too dangerous. "You know Dipper I really didn't want to start another mystery" Mabel sigh but smiled slightly for she knew Dipper wasn't backing out of this one. "DUDE! DIPPER Your crazy if you think your going out there the hell is wrong with you". Look my wish came true and now this is when the real the adventure begins guys anyway we've dealt with bigger shit than this one before remember two seasons guys should have been a third but not the time for arguments. We all agreed tonight that were going to the Oregon Woods for further investigation.

*Later That Day*

"That was close he almost caught me staring curse how attractive he is damn".

Me, Mabel with Waddles and Soos Gather up our gear and rolled out i wish i still had the journals but Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford took them making this harder to crack. Mabel holding waddles was singing Work by Rihanna to pass time.

Soos laughed for he loved that song and wanted to dance so badly. I looked at both with a serious face for if they wanted to dilly dally they should have stayed home. The trees started to rustle in a hypnotic trance like it was calling someone.

On the other side of the woods far from them Crescent hid behind a tree tears came down for she knew what was gonna happen. Oh god no the night it approached me i can never allude the song of the nigh...AHHHHHHHH...UGRGH... My hands turned into claws hair from aurburn to sliver eyes were red like blood teeth sharpen. *Howls into the Sky*.

"Dude's did you not hear that howl "Soos said his voice was slightly trembling. Mabel held waddles closely shifting her eyes from side to side letting slience speak for her.

Quit being so scared guys its probably just a regular old wolf geez just a bunch of~

"DIPPER LOOKOUT! Soos and Mabel screamed for Dipper had a rude awakening.

Before i turned around i felt its hot breath breathing on my neck i could tell how tall it was for the slobber oozed on my hat. A reflection in a puddle of water let me see the wolf it had this aura about it something evil and menacing. There goes my hat and now all of us started running. Waddles jumped out of Mabel's arms for he was so scared the wolf saw its prey. "Oink oink" he cried just running. Mabel why did you bring the pig ...i got no response Mabel! I saw a glimpse of her running back to waddles.

Soos hid for fear got the best of him he didnt know what to think "Im sorry guys" he whispered sliently

I was alone searching for my sister i couldnt remember which way she turned night made it so hard to focus because your too concerned about the sun rising reassuring that its all over.

Mabel saw waddles next to a tree trying his best to climb she quickly sprinted to him."Waddles its okay

im here alright" Mabel said but she was trapped as she lost her way from Dipper and Soos breathing hard and losing her breath tears in the back of her throat. The Sliver wolf walked towards them the malicous intent within its eyes ready to eat the helpless prey.


	3. Chapter 3 Crossing Path's

Chapter. 3 Crossing Path's

 **Sorry for the wait i was busy with exams and stuff also when Dipper and My OC meet up all dialouge is in Third person just to make it easier so enjoy Ch.3 ~Lady Savage**

Mabel completely frozen in fear closed her eyes for she did not want to lay eyes on the savage beast. The wolf circled around the tree smelling the two watching the sweat drip on their faces licking its lips awaiting her meal.

*Slash*

Mabel was flung to another tree by the beast claws if it wasn't for her backpack she could have died on impact. "Somebody….save me please…..anyone" she begged. Just before it charged at her for the final kill Soos tackled the wolf punching it repeatedly his hands bled exposing the fleshy insides skin falling off one by one. "Don't you ever touch her again Damn you beast" he shouted.

There was no sign of Mabel my heart ached yearning find my twin sister if anything happened I'd never forgive myself. I heard the howls and whimpers of the wolf eerily enough it sounded like a child crying to its mother. So I ran and ended watching Man vs Beast . Mabel laid in agony her stomach had a huge cut from the claws of the wolf the blood through her teal shirt and black skirt her eyes looked up and saw a pair of brown shoes right before her. Mabel i…..that's when I seen the blood and tied my jacket around her body tightly to keep the blood from coming out she closed her eyes and I'd knew she was going be okay. Soos started to get tired and the Wolf threw him off shaking off all the attacks he dished out. "Dipper its too powerful and my hands can't take another punch* he said panting heavily.

It spoke yet we could understand the language it sounded ancient like ("Fools none can stop the white wolf I am the alpha and omega your body and soul belongs to me Mwahahahaha")

Just as I tried to hit it with a stick it sped off leaving a trail of purple aura behind it. The police were coming and we hastily got out of the woods now we were back at the Mystery Shack tending to our wounds.

*Meanwhile 7:00am The Great Tree*.

My naked body once again laying on the cold hard ground filled with leaves and bugs crawling on my thigh. I do not remember what happened last night I never do all I know is that during the time that i am wolf my humanity leaves and everything is a blur. Eventually I got up and climbed my treehouse ladder closing the door.

"Well look who came home babe I almost was worried" I have no clue you always say this every time geez. That was my boss, caregiver and I guess a dad figure William Bill. Cipher he hides out here with me because the people laugh at him and misunderstand him he's a sweet guy but the Twins ruined his life and he claims that they know how to turn me back. I trust him with my life and we accept each other for the freaks we are. "Enough exposition I have a plan that can rid of the twins and get you to be a human" Like what befriend them or something. That's exactly it wow your smart barely he said and continued on once you gain their trust bring them to me and I'll handle the rest oh and try to grab a book each one has a number on them you'll know it.

Your not gonna hurt them because even if they tried to mess up your plan for helping the world they still get a second chance. Scouts honor I swear not to harm them*Crosses fingers* Now get something to wear and try not to be a fucking klutz dear its very unattractive. I rolled my eyes put on some eyeliner Ripped jeans white tank top with a red lighting bolt and brown boots also putting my hair in a messy bun now I'd wait till the shack opens up.

*Mystery Shack*

Mabel was upstairs resting we stitched her up and gave her pain killers she made it. I didn't really have anything cuts and stuff Soos wrapped up his hand took a few pills and started setting up shop last night was still fresh in my mind I just wanna forget about it all. "Hey Dipper customers are coming open doors and work the register" Soos said in his usual kind tone. There she was a beauty to behold tan skin aurburn hair sunburst eyes….wait I seen them before she was the one who~

Just as I walked in the store Dipper standing with those muscles again….looking at him had my girlhood trembling i sliently moaned at the sight of him but I knew what I had to do. Hi excuse me Im looking for some toys here?. Dipper looked nervously at the girl and wanted to ask her about yesterday was she the one who hid in the woods? he thought, but didnt have the time so he introduced himself. Im Dipper Pines its nice to meet you he added. Well arent you nice my name is Crescent Moon its a pleasure to meet you she said with a bright smile on her face. Dipper fell right into her charms and then asked if she wanted to hang out anytime. "Sure if the folks here at Gravity Falls, Oregon are this nice I'd be glad too. Both exchanged numbers and started to chat with each other Soos looked over and shook his head "Its Wendy all over again and started chuckling to himself".

*Later that Day* I couldn't believe my second day back amd i met a girl me and she's interest too this made me happy inside finally i can get a potential girlfriend i just gotta not screw up. I pulled out mmy own journal of adventures and started writing Mabel who started to walk look at me and told me "Dipper i saw you with that girl earlier and for some reason she gives off this vibe i can't finger it" Mabel said with a cautious tone. I dont believe that Mabel she's seemed nice and im gonna spend time with her. All Mabel did was shake her head and slowly walked downstairs


End file.
